Una Tarde con Kero
by Lapson
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando alguien se sienta a escribir fanfics de CCS sin ninguna idea? Aqui pueden descubrirlo!! ;)


Titulo Provisional: Un Fanfic sin Trama  
  
Autor: Lapson Benito Camelo  
  
Holaps!! Son exactamente la 3:00 a.m. de la madrugada y aqui les traigo otro de mis experimentos extraÃ±os... ayudenme a descubrir que sucede cuando me pongo a escribir un fanfic de Card Captor Sakura sin ninguna trama... bueno, por lo menos sin ninguna trama planeada de antemano... ^^... todo improvisado!!! ;D  
  
Si me dan ganas de comentar que es lo que va sucediendo lo pondrÃ© entre parentesis... buen provecho!  
  
AmanecÃ­a otro dÃ­a en la bella ciudad de Tomoeda (bueh, ya que el 80% de los fanfics empieza asi...) y Sakura se levantÃ³ de golpe.  
  
-Â¡Hoee! -gritÃ³ saltando de su cama-. Â¡Me quedÃ© dormida otra vez! Â¡No puede ser!  
  
Por supuesto estos gritos hicieron que se despertarta el pobre de Kero.  
  
-Mmm... Â¿Que te sucede ahora Sakura? -le preguntÃ³ somnoliento.  
  
-Â¡No me despertÃ© a tiempo! -se quejÃ³ esta-. Â¡Justo el dÃ­a en que Shaoran volverÃ­a de Hong-Kong! (Ohh.. vaya, que sorpresa! O_O no me lo esperaba...) Â¿Porque no me despertaste?.  
  
(Pobre Kero, siempre le echan la culpa de todo...) -Lo siento Sakura, pero no escuche el despertador...  
  
-Oh, si... lo siento... se me olvido ponerlo... no te preocupes, aun no es demasiado tarde. (Claro! arreglara ahora!)  
  
Asi que Sakura bajÃ³ las escaleras y se encontrÃ³ con la cocina vacÃ­a... viendose obligada a desayunar completamente sola. (AdemÃ¡s que asi me ahorro los saludos, los insultos de Touya, las respuestas de Sakura y todo eso... uff.. -_-U) Bueno, no sola... que siempre estaba su madre Nadeshiko, presente fisicamente en la foto que habÃ­a sobre la mesa y espiritualmente... bueno, en espiritu.  
  
-Oh, Sakura -dijo exageradamente Nadeshiko mientras la contemplaba amorosamente-. Veo que te has convertido en una niÃ±a muy hermosa... y... todo eso.... asi que hoy por fin me voy para siempre al cielo, muy feliz!!  
  
Sakura tomÃ³ lo Ãºltimo de su desayuno y se despidiÃ³ de su madre. (En la foto, que no podÃ­a verla... un momento... si Sakura tiene magia, entonces como es que no la puede ver? :/ eso tendrÃ¡ que quedar para otro fic.. :D)  
  
-Â¡Adios mamÃ¡! -dijo felizmente, mientras se iba al colegio.  
  
-Â¡Adios Sakura! -respondiÃ³ ella y se fue volando hacia el cielo.  
  
(Me parece que aquÃ­ deberÃ­a haber un giro en la trama, verÃ© que puedo hacer... XP, que si sigo a Sakura al colegio van a haber demasiados saludos... y los reencuentros, uff...)  
  
Pero por supuesto, antes de irse al cielo tenÃ­a que pasar por la habitaciÃ³n de Sakura, que se encontraba en el segundo piso... donde se encontraba Kero, custodiando celosamente las cartas Clow... no, momento, estaba preparandose para jugar videojuegos!.  
  
-Mmm... -pensÃ³ Kero, mientras conectaba los cables-. Ya es hora de que Sakura se compre una computadora, que estoy aburrido de los mismos juegos una y otra vez!. Pero mientras tanto, voy a intentar superar otra vez a ese estupido de Supi en el de carreras!  
  
Y al pensar en su victoria se puso tan feliz que descuidadamente tirÃ³ la consola, rompiendola en varios pedazos.  
  
-Â¡Oh, no! -exclamÃ³ Kero, apenado-. Â¡Ahora Sakura va a matarme! y mÃ¡s importante aun, Â¡me voy a aburrir toda la tarde! Â¡No quiero tener que ver Corrector Yui para pasar el tiempo otra vez!  
  
(Â¡Yo estoy contigo Kero! Â¡Â¡No dejarÃ© que pases por mi tragedia!! Oh! y asi puedo llamar al fanfic "Una tarde con Kero", claro!! :D)  
  
De ese modo comenzÃ³ la larga odisea de Kero para no aburrirse en la tarde... Kero pensÃ³, pensÃ³, pensÃ³ y pensÃ³ (y yo tambiÃ©n estoy pensado, que no se me ocurre que pueda hacer... :/)... hasta que se le ocurriÃ³ una idea!.  
  
-Ya se! Voy a visitar a mi amiga Akane! Claro! -exclamÃ³ trunfante. Y luego, para que el publico de mi fanfic no quedara confundido, agregÃ³- Si, Akane, aquella chiquilla que me llevÃ³ a su casa y me cuidÃ³ en el capitulo en que me peleÃ© con Sakura y atrapamos la carta Flote y que prometÃ­ visitar algun dÃ­a... espero que tenga dulces...  
  
Ah! Pero eso no era tan simple! Kero debÃ­a hallar una forma de salir a la calle pasando desapercibido... Â¡nadie podÃ­a verlo!  
  
-Â¡Que mala suerte! -pensÃ³-. Necesito encontrar una manera de llegar hasta alla sin que me vean...  
  
Pronto Kero comenzÃ³ a vagar por toda la casa de Sakura, buscando ideas. Sin darse cuenta llegÃ³ hasta la habitaciÃ³n de Touya.  
  
-Que extraÃ±o... en todo este tiempo nunca habÃ­a venido a curiosear a la pieza del hermano de Sakura... verÃ© que hay por aqui... -susurrÃ³ a si mismo mientras entraba sigilosamente.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los cajones de su escritorio... donde tan sÃ³lo encontrÃ³ muchas revistas de anatomÃ­a femenina (:P no ven que este es un fanfic para todo publico?), un montÃ³n inmenso de fotografÃ­as de Yukito y un libro magico que contenÃ­a las cartas Touya...  
  
-Â¡MaldiciÃ³n! -exclamÃ³ Kero, apesadumbrado...- Â¡Aqui no hay nada que pueda usar!  
  
Ah... pero pronto mirÃ³ a una silla y se dio cuenta que alli habÃ­a uno de los trajes que Touya usaba para sus trabajos de repartir globos.  
  
-Â¡Vaya! -se alegrÃ³ Kero de improviso-. Â¡Si es un disfraz de oso! Â¡Ahora ya puedo salir a la calle!  
  
Sin mÃ¡s dilaciÃ³n el guardian de las cartas Clow (que ya me estoy cansando de decir "Kero esto...", "Kero lo otro..." XP) se introdujo en el traje y saliÃ³ hacia afuera.  
  
DespuÃ©s de un rato de flotar, Kero comenzÃ³ a cansarse de llevar un traje tan pesado (y a que la gente lo mirara tan raro, que despuÃ©s de todo parecÃ­a muy flacido y llevaba los pies arrastrando por el pavimento.  
  
-Uff... que cansado estoy... -pensÃ³ horriblemente extenuado-. Â¿Donde demonios vivÃ­a esta chiquilla?  
  
Y de pronto se acordÃ³ que Akane se habÃ­a mudado a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su madre, de modo que nunca mÃ¡s volviera a aparecer en la serie (si, se acordÃ³ de este importante hecho al mismo tiempo que yo ^^).  
  
-Ohh... -se quejÃ³ al borde del llanto-. Â¿Y que voy a hacer ahora?  
  
Estaba a punto de devolverse a la casa cuando sintiÃ³ un ruido cerca. Â¡Se trataba de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda!. Se dirigiÃ³ en esa direcciÃ³n, esperando encontrarse con Sakura... de modo que esta lo llevara a su casa. Lamentablemente Sakura se encontraba en su practicas de porristas, asi que Kero no pudo acercarse a ella.  
  
-Bueno, aun puedo hacer algo -ideÃ³ Kero-. Ahora recuerdo que mientras Sakura practica, Tomoyo se queda cantando en la sala del coro... voy a darle una visita!.  
  
DespuÃ©s de haber pensado esto, se acercÃ³ sigilosamente al edificio y volÃ³ hasta la ventana abierta, donde pudo ver a Tomoyo cantando...  
  
-Hola Tomoyo! -saludÃ³ feliz.  
  
-Â¿Kero? -se sorprendiÃ³ esta-. Â¿Que haces aqui? O_O  
  
-Nada, solo pasaba por aqui...  
  
(Y conversaron un rato, que ahora el fanfic se ha puesto insoportablemente aburrido... supongo que esto es lo que sucede cuando no hay trama... XP... a lo mejor deberÃ­a dejarlo en este punto... no se que mÃ¡s pueda escribir ^0^)  
  
-Bueno, Kero, Sakura ya debe heber terminado su practica, asi que mejor bajemos...  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, aunque me da un poco de miedo su reacciÃ³n cuando sepa que rompÃ­ su consola :/.  
  
-Bah, no te preocupes, estoy segura que como Sakurita es la niÃ±a mÃ¡s tierna, bonita y amorosa del mundo, no te harÃ¡ nada malo (recuerden que es Tomoyo la que habla, despuÃ©s de todo... -_-U)  
  
-Vaya Tomoyo, he notado que siempre hablas muy tiernamente de Sakura, dime... cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella?  
  
(O_O, vaya... logrÃ© volver a generar una situaciÃ³n interesante, que bueno..!!!)  
  
-Â¿A que te refieres Kero? Â¿Â¿Quieres decir mis sentimientos mÃ¡s intimos hacia la hermosa e intrigante Sakura??  
  
-Si, a eso me refiero precisamente, a tus sentimientos mÃ¡s profundos y ocultos...  
  
(Eso ultimo fue sÃ³lo para aumentar el suspenso).  
  
-Bueno, estÃ¡ bien... te lo dirÃ© porque tu eres mi amigo... yo...  
  
-Ahemm.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Â¡Â¿Si?!  
  
-Yo... quiero...  
  
-Â¿Â¿Si??  
  
-Yo... quiero decirte que....  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Dilo!!!  
  
-Yo siento tan sÃ³lo una gran amistad hacia Sakurita... -dijo por fin sonriendo Tomoyo, causando que todos (bueno, Kero y yo) se cayeran al suelo con las piernas hacia arriba (ademÃ¡s de conservando la clasificaciÃ³n de G, lo que ayuda al rating! :D)  
  
-Bueh, lo sospechaba -dijo Kero, y juntos se fueron a la casa de Sakura, donde comieron galletitas y vivieron felices para siempre...  
  
Listo!! :D Y tan sÃ³lo me demorÃ© una hora! wow... asombroso espero que hallan encontrado esta experiencia tan ilustrativa como lo hice yo... lo que puede hacer el aburrimiento... y una lecciÃ³n aun mÃ¡s importante... es mucho mejor planear sus historias antes de escribirlas!!!! ;D Hasta la proxima!!  
  
Adioooos!! 


End file.
